


Family

by MrsAlot



Series: Through the Blood and Fire [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet watches as Predaking plays with their little Orion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt form Tumbler
> 
> someone asked for a little continuation of my fic 'First Born'
> 
> more then happy to oblige

Ratchet watched on with a smile, as his mate and child played together in the rubble of Iacon. Predaking, the mighty and fearsome Dragonformer was making a show of searching for the little blue and red sparkling, purposely overlooking his obvious hiding spot and wondering out loud where the tiny mechling could be to extend their game. The small Predacon giggled, his wings fluttering with mirth from behind his rock as he tried to keep quiet. 

The medic laughed out loud when Predaking made the sparkling jump, so much so he fell backwards onto his rump with the most adorable shock face. Predaking growled playfully and gently nudged him. The little dragonformer picked himself up and scampered on all fours over to the safety of his carrier, letting out little squeals of laughter as he sire pretended to chase him down. The Black and orange bot sighed and shook his head.  
“Little one you are far too fast for me.”

“HA! You can’t get me now, Adda!” The Little mech cried up at the hulking prehistoric mech, feeling brave in the confines of his bearers lap. His laughter was like music to them both, so light and joyous. Ratchet’s optics shone with love as he wrapped the young bot in a hug. They had both sworn to give their child as happy a life as they could manage, pledging to make every day a gift, full of love, laughter and joy. After all, Orion, their most precious creation, their most treasured returned spark, deserved nothing less.


End file.
